She's Not Here
by AshRain114
Summary: It is widely known at camp that a Percy without an Annabeth must be looking for Annabeth. One-Shot Percabeth Fluff.


_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Percy Jackson**_

* * *

**She's Not Here**

* * *

It is widely known at camp that a Percy without an Annabeth _must_ be looking for Annabeth.

* * *

"She's not here." Clarisse smirked, gliding the rough stone down the edge of her blade, testing the sharpness.

Percy blinked at her for a few moments, "Who?"

She smirked, "Annabeth."

Percy gapped at her, before an annoyed frown fell over his features, "I'm not _looking_ for Annabeth."

Clarisse watched him storm off, bringing her blade up for another inspection.

"Sure you aren't."

* * *

"She's not here."

Percy stared at the girl in front of him, wondering if he'd heard her right. Drew Tanaka pushed the brush through the mane of the Pegasus, watching Percy with a suggestive smile.

"I'm not looking for her." Percy said, aggravated. He awkwardly walked over and grabbed some of the heath-conscious snacks for the Pegasai, which were much better than the sugar cubes Drew knew Percy gave them.

He then gave her an awkward half wave before running off, Drew admiring his behind as he ran.

She snorted, turning back to Pegasus she was brushing.

"Of course not." She smirked.

* * *

Percy walked towards the pavilion, feeling his stomach starting to rumble.

"She's not there."

Percy froze. Turning slowly, he found Katie Gardner carrying a huge potted plant in her arms, which had the remains of black spray pain around the edges. The work of the Stolls, no doubt.

"Who?" Percy asked.

Katie grinned, "Annabeth."

He threw his arms up in aggravation, "I'm _not_ looking for her!"

Then he stomped off away from the Pavilion, despite his hunger.

Katie looked at him, amused, then back to the plant, "Yes he is. Now let's go kick Travis's ass."

* * *

"She's not here."

Percy looked at Will Solace, who was leaning against one of the archery targets, smirking.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Why is everybody saying that today? Is this a prank? Did Travis and Conner set you up to this?"

"No." Will snorted, "I just couldn't think of another reason for you to be here. You're not going to practice archery, are you?"

Percy met his raised eyebrow with a blank stare.

"Fair enough." Percy concede, before walking towards the forest.

* * *

"Hello."

"Gods almighty!" Percy jumped a foot in the air, clutching a hand to his chest. He looked down at the Nymph who had just popped in a burst of green mist.

"Sorry," Juniper blushed green, "Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm not looking for Annabeth!" Percy half shouted, before storming out of the forest.

Juniper watched him, slightly alarmed, before giggling behind her hand. She turned conspiringly to an Oak tree, "Who said anything about Annabeth?"

* * *

Percy was heading towards Thalia's tree when a voice interrupted him.

"She's not there."

Percy rubbed his forehead, letting out a sigh and turning around.

"Why does everybody think I'm looking for Annabeth?" Percy grumbled at the son of Hades.

Nico frowned, "Because you _are_."

"No I'm not!" Percy defended, crossing his arms.

Nico looked at him pointedly, grinning, "Well, if you _were _looking for her, she wouldn't be here."

Percy nodded, "Well, if I _was _looking for her, _that_ would be very helpful."

And then he walked away.

Once he was gone Nico's grin faded and he stared out over camp, jaw clenched.

* * *

"Hello?" Percy ducked into the cave, "Anybody home?"

"Percy?"

He grinned, seeing Rachel standing in front of a half painted canvas, colours smeared over her faces and t-shirt.

He moved to open his mouth, but she interrupted him.

"She's not here. But when you see her, can you tell her to stop by? She left her cell phone here yesterday."

She pointed her paintbrush at the table, where Annabeth's phone sat.

Without a word, Percy scooped up the phone and said his farewells.

Even_ he _knew better than to argue with the oracle.

* * *

Percy walked up the steps of the big house, humming softly under his breath. As usual Chiron and Mr. D were playing cards as they kept one watchful eye over the camp.

Mr. D spotted him and rolled his eyes.

"No Johnson, the Annie girl is not here."

Percy's mouth dropped open and he looked at Mr.D, horrified.

He shook his head, shock still written over his face.

Before leaving he turned back to the pair, pointing an accessory finger, "You know, everybody here at camp is _way _to invested in my love life."

And then he left, not noticing the amused glance from Chiron, who turned back to Mr. D, "He's right you know."

"I don't care about the brat's affairs." Mr. D snorted, putting down his hand.

Chiron smirked, showing his own winning hand, "You're just upset you lost the bet."

"Yeah, well." Mr. D tossed the laurels over to Chiron, "Only a pessimist would've thought it would take them _four_ years."

"And_ you're_ not pessimistic?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Percy stuck his head into the Athena cabin, "Hello?"

Annabeth looked up, a pair of magnifying glasses perched on her nose as she studied the huge map out in front of her. several pieces of her honey blond hair had fallen out of her braid and curled around her face. When she saw him her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Percy! Come check this out!"

He grinned back at her and sat down on the opposite side of the table, looking down at whatever she wanted to show him, "_I _have been looking for _you, _all day."

* * *

**A/N: First One-shot I've ever actually posted. I've never really done a fluff fic before so review and let me know how I've done. Maybe I'll post more if you guys actually like this. R&R.**

**-Ash**


End file.
